Soulmates reuniting
by Cowboyhaters93
Summary: Sometimes you need a scare to see What's really is the love of your life


Chapter one rushed to the ER, you are not the father, and fights

Kim Pov

the past couple years her and Tommy have been fighting evolved in the ranger business again why are you asking for her input. She sighs times like this she really misses Harry. The first boy she had crush on, the boy who she lost her virginity to. Truth be told she never stopped loving him hell she's still in love with him. When she cheated on him that fracture their group of friends. The guys Aisha barely talk to her and Tommy. She really does miss them, she goes to her son room to get him up for sleeping. Xavier sweet time to get up says looks and sees a puddle of blood she's Xavier face down with a blood coming out of his nose and mouth. Oh my god Tommy she yells, you're beautiful, call a ambulance says a frantic Kim. And Tommy says the pool of blood in Rushes to a phone. Hello 911 what is your emergency,yes I need an ambulance at 3211 North Reilly road, okay one is on the way. Kim yells Tommy an ambulance is on his way. 2 minutes later the ambulance pulled up to the house and got Xavier and rushed him to the hospital. She called her parents, Tommy parents, Kat, Trini and Tanya also. They are all in the waiting area for news on Xavier. She and the girls are crying their eyes out. Just then the doctor comes out, mr. And mrs. Oliver, that's points her and Tommy. Your son stable for now but he would need a blood transfusion. Okay what do you need blood from me and Tommy, we have your blood on file and that's where we hit the snag. Mr. Oliver you are not his biological father, and that shocked the whole waiting room. You must be mistaken Tommy is his father, no mrs. Oliver he's not. We were in the test five times they all say the same thing, mr. Oliver it's not the boy's father. Shock that was all in the waiting room, hurt and anger and Tommy and his parents opinion. Mrs. Oliver I need to know who is the boy's father is, Kim was in a State of shock, I have no way of contacting you better figure something out or you're son is going to die. He walked away cam just collapse on the couch, I can't believe this. So who is the father yelled an irate Tommy, did you cheat on me just like you cheated on Harry roared Tommy. Kim slap the living hell out of you, I have never cheated on you. I'm must already been pregnant cheated on Harry with you. Well how do you get in touch with him asked a bitter Tommy. Adam will be able to get in touch with him says Tanya. Can you tell Adam to get in contact with him sure Kim I will. Tanya calls Adam, hey Adam it's me I need you to get in contact with Harry, yeah okay she hangs up the phone. Adam says he will get right on it says tayna. HARRY'S POV

Harry is at his House thinking about his life. the friends he keeps close R Jason,Rocky Billy, Zach, Adam and Aisha. Him and Jason are best friends, he thought Trinity was that too, but she took Kim and Tommy side of things. He left them in kindergarten, he met Tommy Rocky Adam Aisha Katherine and Tanya teenagers. Him Jason and Trini will always inseparable as kids, her taking Tommy side was last night he saw her. Tell me your name just leaves a bad taste in his mouth. He was the one who welcomed him into the group, because secretly no one really trust in him but him and Jason. Here fell in love again a beautiful woman named Rebecca,she died giving birth to a son Michael Henry Potter, the only thing that's important to him. Just saying his phone went off and it was Adam who called. Harry asks Adam, yeah Adam, can you get reefside hospital ASAP, yeah but I will have to bring Michael with me, that's fine just get here. Hey want to grab his son and apprated a alley behind reefside memorial, he goes into the hospital and see the whole gang is there. Adam I got here but why am I here, it's important says Kimberly. What the hell are you talkin about says a hateful Harry. Was is so important that I have to be here? Because Tommy's is not Xavier father you just sitting there for about 10 seconds before he explodes, YOU LYING B**** YOU KNOW DAMN WELL I'M NOT HIS FATHER WHAT HAPPENED YOU CHEATED ON TOMMY 2. EVERYONE WAS SHOCKED BY HIS OUTBURST. You don't have to talk to her like that said Tommy,Harry lost all composure you in Punched Tommy hard in the face. The fight was on, both Harry and Tommy trade punches, before the guys broke them up. That's enough to both of you says Billy. Kimberly are you sure Harry is Xavier is father, yes as a fearful Kimberly, he Tommy on the only people ever had sex with. If you knew I was the dad why did you never say anything demanded Harry. I just found out today says sorrowful Kim, you still know was a possibility. He grabs his son and walks out, Harry wait says Trinity, I need some air. REGULAR POV

Everybody just watches as Harry goes out the front exit of the hospital. Okay believe he walked out like that says Kim. Well what the hell did you expect yelled Zach, you can't just drop that on him like that. How in the world did you not know Harry was the father asks Rocky? I guess I got the contraception dates mixed up. You wouldn't have going through this if you did not cheat on him. What's done is done and we can't go change what happened voice Trini. So who is going to get Harry ask kim I will says Trini.

Trini and Harry POV

Harry's outside heated, how can I do this to me. I thought of Tommy like a brother and he betrays me. Are you done brewing says Trini? What do you want committed Harry. Are you coming back in to save your son or are going to let him know damn well I'm not going to let him die you treacherous bitch. You probably were in on the conspiracy with the rest of them bitches. She looks hurt, there was no conspiracy Harry, Kimberly did not know Tommy was not the father. Sure whether you say Trinity. She shocked, he has never called her by that it's always been Trini or Rin. Why have you been keeping your distance these past 11 years. You've betrayed me you me and Jace will always closes and yet you betrayed me by siding with Kimberly and Tommy. I'm sorry for that but Kimberly need my support too. Well I have to talk to my lawyers, about what ask Trini. You really think I will continue to let my son live with those two, no I will get custody of him. Can will be devastated so we'll Tommy, he loves him so much. Harry says nothing but walk back into the hospital with his son.

Regular POV

Harry had a test done which prove that he was Xavier's father. He donate blood with saved his life. As people was leaving, Kim stopped Harry to thank him, don't thank me because I will be seeing you in court. All Kim could do is cry walk away


End file.
